


Our Hero

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: House of Cards [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: In which there is a secret club within the Survey Corps. A club no one knew exists. It's existence is treated as a confidential information for a reason.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun & 104th Training Corps, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart
Series: House of Cards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122950
Kudos: 7





	Our Hero

The members of the 104 were casually chatting, like usual, when Eren, Armin, Mikasa and several others suddenly stood up.

"We need to hurry!" Eren whispered frantically "The club meeting is about to start!"

"What's the club even about?" Reiner asked curiously

"Can't tell you." Eren announced, as he, Armin and Mikasa were hurriedly putting on their jackets "Strictly confidential."

They were out of the door before Reiner can blink, and flustered Connie stopped beside him for a second.

"It'saclubforheroworshipofyou." he babbled out breathlessly, before rushing after the Shiganshina trio

"Connie! You weren't supposed to tell him!" a frantic Sasha hurried after her comrades

"Wait, what?" Reiner said

-x-

"If only you knew." Sasha was drooling, her body pressed against a giant-sized poster of their hero "That I want to be just like you."

"We all do." Jean slurred as he passed her by 

"He knows how to stitch." Mina whispered reverently "Saved my dignity more than once..."

"Those muscles are to die for." Connie agreed, raising his glass "For our hero, may his muscles remain strong for as long as he lives."

There was a sound of various glasses clinking together as the members of 104th Trainee Corps let out a large cheer.

"He is always so calm and collected." Eren's head bobbed back and forth "He is strong, determines, and so damn cool...He is just my type..."

"You're my type as well." a voice whispered into his ear

The entire room went stock-still as several of the club members dropped their glasses.

"Reiner." Eren stared at the blond soldier in shock "How did you find this place? It is strictly confidential for a reason..."

"I asked around." Reiner shrugged "Partly thanks to this...trend of yours, they were surprisingly pliant."

Everyone present turned an interesting shade of puce.

Outside, several club members were in a state of pure bliss, drooling from their mouths and muttering nonsense.

**Author's Note:**

> Because the 104th would totally have a secret club dedicated to worshipping Reiner.


End file.
